Come what may
by Hannio
Summary: Daikeru - Just Dai's reflections on a certain blond haired cutie and his feelings towards him - kinda fluffy and kawaii - pllease Review :0D


Come What May

By

Hannio

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_No I don't own  the characters of Digimon though I do own 3 videos, 1 dvd, comic books and some wicked drawings of Matt and Tai together that I'm never ever getting rid of._

**_AUTHOR NOTE: _**_Here's a short little fic on how Daisuke may feel about Takeru, I don't know why I did it but I guess suffering from Insomnia can actually be a bonus for somethings, not many but for some. Anyway I  hope you enjoy it_

            Yamato and Taichi have the perfect life with each other. Everything they did for each other showed exactly how much they cared about each other. I guess that was what made me jealous and begin to think seriously about my own love life, or should I change that to lack of love life.

            I've always known since I was younger that I was different from everyone. All the rest-liked girls… as in they fancied them. I just never liked them in that way. I liked Kari but only as a friend but because of all the pressure I made out that I fancied the pants off of her even though in real life I didn't.

            See I never understood why that was until I met one certain person Takeru Takashi. The first time his eyes met mine I finally experienced all the things the soccer team had said… The explosion of butterflies, the redness that you can't hide from your cheeks, a longing to speak to them or something. Well I got all of them and I got them real bad.

            He was gorgeous. I had seen gorgeous people before. I mean remember I was on the same football team as Tai and I don't think anyone could say that he didn't affect them. With sun kissed tanned skin, wild dark brown hair that you just wanted to try to tame with your hand, warm sparkling brown eyes the same colour as his hair, he was tall and slim with muscles. He had all this energy around him and with a killer smile that you couldn't help but smile back at he was something special. Everyone likes him and I had always wanted to be like him.

            Then there was his best friend Yamato, I had no idea that he was related to Takeru let along his brother cause of course at this time Takeru hadn't entered my life. He was even better than Tai if that was possible. He reminded me of the lead singer of the calling but better. He was tall and slim and similarly built to Tai, but his skin was pale and clear and looked incredibly soft. His hair was pale gold in colour and was cut so it was slightly long with this cool looking fringe. His eyes were sapphire blue and framed by long up curling lashes. He was the complete opposite of Tai and he really did come across as almost a icy and uncaring though anyone who got to know Matt, as all his friends call him, would know that it was the biggest pile of bull anyone had ever heard.

            Anyway back to TK, he isn't as perfect as Matt but trust me it is seriously a close thing. He's taller than me and I think that he'll be really tall when he's older but he's fine at the moment. His hair isn't as pale as Matt's but more gold and his eyes are a lighter blue more azure in colour, they have a calm steady expression in them.  His skin was pale and soft as well and he just stood out, partly because of his incredible looks partly because he just as this aura of kindness about him. He truly seems to care about everyone who has a part in his life.

            I'm probably babbling as usual, but as I was saying before when I first met him we were in class and I was talking to Kari and he walked in and literally everyone who knew him in the class brightened up and began smiling. Did I mention how incredible his smile is, it is so warm and caring and has the same affect as Tai did. You couldn't help but grin back at him, though for me personally his smile made me wanna do plenty of other things to him other than smiling back. From there on I felt this attraction to him. I got nervous about this reaction in me and began to start fights with him but it only made him look angry which made him look hotter which meant that I wanted to argue more with him because the reaction inside me would triple. Do you see what a vicious cycle it is?

            I haven't told him how I felt I mean don't get me wrong ok, it's not that I'm a coward I do hold the crest of courage for a reason it's just the right time has never come up. I seriously want to get it right and show him that I can be sensitive. As sensitive as he is. Well maybe I can't go that far but you know what I'm talking about.

            See I have this massive plan in my head. I get him away from the group by asking to talk to him, then I would tell him how much I love him and kiss his soft pouty lips, cause then in my fantasy he kisses me back passionately and tell me he loves me just as much and that he always will. The reality of it leaves me cold. He's far more likely to turn round and hit me hard as he can which Is pretty hard I can tell you. I know why one certain girl named Hikari Yagami.

            Kari. No one actually knows how Takeru sees her. Whether he just likes her as a friend or whether he sees her as something more. She hold a torch for him but with all the things I told you can you blame her and I suppose in some way it is their destinies to be together as a couple. Don't know what I mean? Well I'll elaborate slightly more for you. Takeru holds the crest of hope and quite honestly no one else could take it or deal with it the way he has, I can't imagine how much pressure he must be under. Well Kari holds the crest of light. So Light and hope are almost spiritual and so they go together right? Well better than hope and courage or hope and friendship. Those are the two crests I hold. As well as that their two Digimon are linked angemon and angewoman, they even work together to bring about the golden digiegg. So if the Digimon are reliant on each other than surely the two owners of them would be too. Lastly they have pretty much known each other all of their lives. They were the youngest of the original Digimon and so spent a lot of time together and as far as I'm aware there brothers are involved with each other. So perhaps it's destiny for the Yagami's and Ishida/Takashi to be involved with each other. If that is the case then who the hell am I top interfere?

            Well I'm Daisuke and I firmly believe that I make my own destiny no one else has a hand in it bar me. Just because all this signs point to Takeru being with Kari doesn't necessarily mean that he is going to be with her. I know that if he feels the same way that I do then I can make him as happy and complete as anyone else can. I may not be the smartest of us or the one with the most common sense but I'm loyal to a fault and I'd happily do anything for the one I love.

            So I guess the only thing I can do is to march up to the blond haired boy drag him away, tell him how I feel and kiss him because even if he doesn't like me back then at least ii would know what he would be like to kiss. I was gonna do it come what may.

There you go I hope you enjoy it and remember it's done in Davis's thoughts or as if he is writing it down in a diary, which is, why it jumps to and from different things. Let me know if you like it. I'm thinking of taking on a large project and doing something like this but on every character for example with Davis it would be his thoughts on Kari, Yolie, Ken and Cody, of course TK is already done. Then vice versus with them so TK's thoughts on everyone including his brother than Kari ect. Cause at the same time I'd do the original ones so while I was doing Davis I'd do Tai and his thoughts on the original Digi destined. Well let me know what you think cause I think it could be kinda good. 

_            Anyway please review for this one, maybe the first chapter and let me know what you think, no flames though please._


End file.
